Prosthetic bone joints have applications as replacements for mammalian joints afflicted by disease, such as arthritis, and by injury. Growth of bone tissue is often employed to permanently fix implanted prosthetic bone joints. However, displacement of prosthetic bone joints typically must be limited for an initial period following implantation to allow sufficient bone tissue growth to permanently fix the prosthetic bone joints.
Metallic screws and spikes have been used to limit displacement of prosthetic bone joints during the initial period of bone tissue growth required for permanent fixation. These metallic screws and spikes however, generally are not removed after fixation of prosthetic bone joints is complete. Compressive stress imparted by prosthetic bone joints to bones ultimately can deform the bones and cause metallic screws and spikes to fracture. Micromotion between the screws and prosthetic device can cause fretting with release of potentially toxic metal debris into the surrounding tissue. Rupture of blood vessels within bones and severe injury to bones can result from such fracture.
A need exists therefore, for a new device and method of implanting prosthetic bone joints which overcome or minimize the aforementioned problems.